TMNT: The Devil's Daughter
by CutieTurtles
Summary: When the Turtles and the girls found a mysterious mutant female lizard, Things get a little crazy and Raph fell for the mutant lizard and Scalet is having these weird visions and The Shredder is plotting something big. 2012 version. (Aagin, not good with Summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, everybody, this is other collab story made by me and my friend MarieandKirby97 (From deviantART)

Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT Characters. But me and my friend do own these OC's.

Chapter written by: MarieandKirby97 (From deviantART)

...

TMNT: The Devil's Daughter.

(Part 1)

Our story begins at the lair of the turtles, where they were all enjoying a wonderful breakfast with their sensei Master Splinter and their four friends, Jane, Angie, Scarlet, and Kate…

"So my sons, how did you all sleep last night?" said Master Splinter

"We slept good sensei." Said Leo

"…like a rock." Said Raph as he yawned

Donnie and Mikey tried to stay awake but they were just too tired this morning…

"…Donatello, Michelangelo…?" said Master Splinter

Then suddenly Donnie and Mikey woke up startled and sat up…

"…whwhat?" said Donnie

Mikey started to yawn…

"Sorry sensei…we're still trying to wake up." Said Donnie

"Yeah." Said Mikey

"That is fine my sons." Said Master Splinter as he smiled a bit

He then turned to the girls…

"…and how did you girls sleep?" said Master Splinter

"Me and Jane slept peacefully. Thanks for asking." Said Kate, smiling a bit happily

"Yep, we had a great sleep." Said Jane

"I slept fine…had a bit of trouble falling asleep but I was fine." Said Angie

"…and what about you Scarlet?" said Master Splinter

Scarlet was daydreaming a bit…she had a strange dream last night…about meeting some lizard girl…

"Oh." Said Scarlet as she snapped back into reality. "Sorry sensei…I was just thinking about something…"

"Oh…would you like to tell us?" said Master Splinter

"Uh…sure." Said Scarlet as she sat up

She took a bite and swallowed before she continued…

"I had this dream…about finding and meeting someone…" said Scarlet

"Who was it?" said Kate

"Oh, I know! Maybe it was a giant sea monster?" said Mikey

"Can I continue or not Mikey?!" said Scarlet

"Oh…sorry. Go on…" said Mikey embarrassed

"Anyway…it was some girl…a lizard girl. She seemed to be limping, she also had a few scars…like she was just attacked in a battle…" said Scarlet "I don't know what it means…what you think sensei?"

Master Splinter thought for a moment before he answered Scarlet…

"It could be a sign…or you saw into the future…" said Master Splinter

"…you mean…I could actually meet this girl?" said Scarlet

"That my dear…you'll have to find out for yourself." Said Master Splinter

Suddenly, a crash was heard from a few feet outside the lair. Everyone started heading outside to see what was going on…Scarlet ran up ahead, along with Raph…

"Scarlet, wait!" said Raph "It could be a trap."

Just then, Scarlet got a vision…just like in here dream. It seemed like someone, or something was trying to tell her something. She heard soft footsteps from up ahead….

"I'll be fine Raph, come on." Said Scarlet

They went up ahead but then Scarlet suddenly stopped. Raph got a bit confused and irritated by this…

"Hey Scarlet…you okay?" said Raph

Scarlet then pointed ahead. As Raph looked, she saw what she was pointing at. It was a hooded girl with a lizard tail…

…to be continued…

...

**Well, I hope you guys like it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT Characters. But me and my friend do own these OC's.

Chapter written by: MarieandKirby97 (From deviantART)

...

TMNT: The Devil's Daughter.

(Part 2)

"Raph! Look!" Raph then saw a girl that looks like mutant lizard.

The lizard then turn to face them and she something in Spanish. "Salve la destructora".

After that was said, she pass out.

Scarlet and Raph run to where the lizard and pull off her hood. "Other mutant?" said Raph.

"Looks like it, but what did she say after she pass out?"

Raph shook his head and pick up the girl bride style.

"Who knows but let's take her to the lair so Don can check her wounds."

Scarlet nodded and she and Raph started walking and taking the girl with her.

(-)

"Hey guys, where back!" Scarlet yell.

"Goody, you guys are back and...Who's that?" Angie look down and saw a female mutant lizard in Raph arms and gasp.

"OTHER MUTANT!" Mikey shout. Raph roll his eyes but said nothing. Scarlet then went to Donnie and ask. "Do you think you can heal thoes wounds Donnie?"

Donnie then went over to Raph and check the girl's wounds. "I think I can heal her wounds but not the part where is burn, which is around her right eye."

Scarlet nodded and hand the lizrad over the Donnie. "Oh and one more thing, she said something before she pass out, but it was in a different lanuage."

Master Splinter and the others come in and also saw the female lizard, then Master Splinter looks at Donnie and Scarlet and ask.

"What do you mean in a different lanuage?" Scarlet tought for a moment and said. "She said Salve la destructora. What do you think that means?"

Donnie look at the girl and look back at the others.

"I think I know what it means."

Scarlet raise a brow. "What does it mean Donnie?"

Donnie frown and made a serious look on his face. "It's in Spanish and it means...All Hail The Shredder."

...

**Could that female lizard work for the Shredder? Well, find out in the fewer chapters! **

**Well, I hope you guys like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own anything except our OC's.

...

The Devil's Daughter  
>(Part 3)<br>"That can't be good…" said Kate nervously

"Oh course it isn't good!" said Scarlet "If she said that, that means she knows the Shredder and worse, she could tell him where we are!"

"Scarlet, calm down." Said Jane "She's passed out, hurt, and probably in a lot of pain. Whatever happened to her, it looks like she really need the medical attention right now…"

"She's got a point you know Scarlet." Said Angie

"Oh what do you know Angie?" said Scarlet as she glared at her

"I at least know that this isn't a good time to freak out!" said Angie

"Guys enough." Said Leo

Scarlet and Angie turned their heads to Leo…

"Look, her being or knowing the Shredder isn't important right now. What matters is that we patch her up before something bad happens to her, understood?" said Leo

Scarlet and Angie sighed at the same time in frustration…

"Fine." Said Angie and Scarlet

After the argument, Donnie took the mutant lizard girl into his lab and put her onto a medical table to examine her wounds. Angie came in shortly after to see if he needed help…

"You need any help Donnie?" said Angie

Donnie turned and saw his short mouse friend come into the lab. He really didn't need any help, but he didn't want to turn down his best friend's offer. He went to his desk and came back with some gloves for Angie, just in case of a mess…

"Sure." Said Donnie

Angie smiled and accepted the gloves. She got on the other side of the table to see what was wrong…meanwhile, the others were outside of the room…waiting for Donnie and Angie to tell them what was wrong…

"I hope that girl is gonna be okay." Said Mikey

"Yeah, she looked like she was in pretty bad shape." Said Kate

Raph just kept his eyes towards the door. He didn't hear what the others were talking about...Scarlet noticed this and got worried about Raph…

"Don't worry Raph." Said Scarlet as she put a hoof on his shoulder "I'm sure she'll be alright."

After about an hour, Kate and Mikey fell asleep while Jane and Leo headed to the dojo to train…Scarlet stayed with Raph to make sure he was doing okay. As she was about to get something, Donnie and Angie came out of the lab…

"Well?" said Scarlet

"We were able to treat the wounds…" said Donnie

As he said that, Angie heard a yawn and a groan…she turned and saw the mutant lizard girl waking up…

"Guys, she's awake!" said Angie

…to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT Characters. But me and my friend do own these OC's.**

**Chapter written by: MarieandKirby97 (From deviantART)**

...

TMNT: The Devil's Daughter.

(Part 4)

Everybody watch as the mutant lizard started to waken.

"Hmmm, Uh?" The lizard lady opens her eyes and look around.

"Uh...Hi?" Mikeu said with a smile.

The mutant stare at them for a moment but then scream!

"AHHHHHHH!"

She jump out of the medical bed and made a fighting stand.

"Anata ga daredearu?!'

"Uh, can someone translate that for us?"

Leo then walks up to the mtuant and said "Orite kuru, watashi-tachi wa anata."

The lizard snarl and back up a few steps. Leo sigh and said. "Do you speak english?"

The lizard nodded and calm down and look around. "Where am i and who are you?"

Leo nodded and said. "My name is Leonardo and these are my brothers, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello and these guys other there are my friends, Angie, Scarlet, Kate and Jane. And this here is Master Splinter, our father and our teacher."

The lizard looks around and glare at them. "Oh, Names Yuki Angel Oroku. Daughter of The Shredder, May i ask why I'm here."

Angie then whsipers something to Leo. "We should have dumb her out in the sewers."

Donatello then step forward and check her wounds carefuly. "Well, Raph and Scarlet found you laying unconscious in an alley, your lucky we found you and nobody else, But i need to know...What happen to you?"

Yuki winced and look away. "I don't wonna talk about it." "Why?" Scarlet ask.

Yuki chuckles and turn to the others. "Like you guys give a damn about my life." "But we do care." Yuki then look up at Master Splinter and raise brow.

"You guys, Ha! Ya right." Master Splinter shook his head and said. "Please, tell us what's happen."

Yuki sigh and close her eyes. Well, a few weeks ago I was just helping out with the foot till I was call to see the Shredder."

(Flash Back)

Yuki was walking pass the halls to where her father's throne room is. She walk in front of two big doors that held the trone room. She sigh and opens the door and walk inside and bow before him.

"Yes Father, Do you need something?" "Yes." He got up and walk up torwards her and glare at her. "You Fail me again Yuki!" Yuki shrug and look up at her father.

"Father, I tried but..." "BUT NOTHING! YOU FAIL ME TO MANY TIMES YUKI! TOO MANY TIMES!" Yuki winced. "I'm sorry father." She mumble.

"SORRY DON'T CUT!" He then slice her across the face and call the foot. "Take her away and make sure she doesn't return!"

Yuki eyes widen and tears were running down her eyes.

(Flash Back Ended)

"And then they brought me to an alley, beat me and then left, I then try to walk back, but that was untill some brain alien robot came and kidnap me and then turn me into this. After a few weeks, I escape and well, you know the rest."

Everybody was shock as to what to she has said. How would Shredder hurt his own daughter.

"Maybe it will be wise if she stay with us for a while." said Master Splinter. "Yeah, but were is she going to stay, none less sleep."

"She can sleep in my room!" Everyone including Yuki turn to see Raph blushing madly. "S-she can sleep in my room tonight." Master Splinter close his eyes and sigh as he turn to face Yuki.

"You will not mine sleeping in my son room tonight?" For a minute Yuki was silent but then nodded. "I won't mind." she mumble. "Then it shettle." Master Splinter then started to walk out of Donnie's lab, but stop and said. "Everyone rest, tomorrow we have a big day tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and headed to their rooms. Raph and Yuki started to head to Raph's room and started getting ready for bed. "You can sleep on my bed tonight." Yuki was shock but said. "But what about you? where will you sleep?" Raph then took out a sleeping bag and lay on it. "On the floor of course."

Yuki then sigh and lay on his bed. "Are you sure?" Raph nodded and went to sleep.

...

**Well I hope you guys Like it! =D Please Read and Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's Chapter Five!

TMNT: The Devil's Daughter.  
>(Part 5)<p>

As Raph and Yuki went to sleep, Scarlet was outside the door and quietly peeked into the room. She didn t want to wake them up, Scarlet also had noticed that Raph acted a bit strange before when Yuki woke up. She had a great hunch at what was going on Raph had a small crush on their guest. Scarlet didn t want to admit it but despite always bickering with the red-masked turtle from time to time she had a huge crush on him, which was one of the reasons why they fought sometimes. Scarlet knew that Raph may not like a fuzzy goat girl like herself but she had to try at least. She headed back to her room and headed to sleep for the night

The next morning, while Jane, Angie, and Kate were still asleep. Scarlet had woken up first and went down to the pit to relax a little before everyone else got up

I can t believe the others are still sleeping, it s almost 9 already. Thought Scarlet

She then laid back a bit on the couch, besides only getting a little bit of sleep last night Scarlet had something else on her mind, but she didn t want to judge their guest without getting to know her first. She didn t want to make a fool of herself or anyone else without finding out a little more about who this, Yuki Oroku was

Ugh, why must I be so jealous of someone I don t even know?! thought Scarlet

She threw her face into a pillow she had on her lap and hugged it a little she had to calm down so she didn t wake anyone else up. Scarlet then suddenly heard footsteps and turned around a little

Hello? said Scarlet

Scarlet heard the footsteps again and then saw Yuki in the kitchen, she composed herself and went to see if Yuki was okay

Uh hey there. Said Scarlet

Yuki heard Scarlet s voice and turned around

Who are you and what do you want? said Yuki

Scarlet then carefully sat down at the table and gestured Yuki over

can I talk to you and get to know you a little bit please? said Scarlet

to be continued

Please Read and Review 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! Also, you want might to go back and read chapter five, I kind put chapter four into chapter five. But I fix now so…again, you might want to go back and read it. But besides that, Enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT Characters. But me and my friend do own these OC's****.**

…**..**

TMNT: The Devil's Daughter.

"Why?" Scarlet gulp and just said. "Cause, I just want to get to know you a little, you know, maybe we can be friends ya know." She waits for Yuki to answer but all she did was chuckle. "What's so funny?" She asks.

"Is dis about dat turtle Raphael?" Scarlet didn't say anything. "Ya like him do ya?" Still didn't say anything. Yuki rolls her eyes and walk over to the table and sat in the chair and look at Scarlet.

"Are ya going to say something or are ya just going to sit there like an idiot?" Scarlet sap back in reality and frown. "Who are you calling an idiot?" Yuki chuckles. "You." Scarlet sighs. "Look Scarlet, Imma tell ya somethin. I met da turtle long before you or the gals did." Scarlet blinks. "Wait! You know them, then why the turtles didn't know you?!"

"Because, I was wearing my helmet and my ninja suit and also I use da nickname Scar to hide myself." Yuki continues. "Back then when I met da turtles, I met Raphael and dats when I fell in love with him. But I didn't want him ta know who I really was so I just went along and work for da Shredder and though sometimes I wish I didn't at times."

Scarlet nodded, but she wonders why she still for the Shredder when she wish she didn't. "If you wish you didn't work for the Shredder then why still work for him?" Yuki sighs. "Because he's my father and family." Scarlet frown.

"Are you blood related to him, also if I may ask? Were you human that got mutated or an animal that got mutated?" Yuki sigh again. "Yes, I'm blood related, besides. I have da same birthmark as him, and yes I'm human. I'm half Puerto Rican, half Asian, and I'm also black." Scarlet nodded and then asks. "What birthmark?"

Yuki then got up and left up her shirt and turn around facing her back towards her, and on her back was a black Japanese dragon that goes up to almost to her neck and down to almost where her tail was. Scarlet couldn't believe it. "That can't not be a birthmark; it looks more of a tattoo!"

Yuki shook her head. "Believe or not it is and not only dat I also have magical powers dat only me and my well, my father have, but my father can only track people aura or contact me and whatevreh."

Yuki then pull her shirt down and sat back down. "look sweetheart, we both like Raph and both want him, but I do not want ta make da same mistake as my father did, so we'll let him choose and when he does we will just have ta accept it and move on, Alright?"

Scarlet understand and nodded. She knew she was right and she remember about what Master Splinter told her about the Shredder being jealous about him having Tang-Shen and not him, and she knew she doesn't want to make that mistake.

"Alright, I understand. So…how old are you and do you have any friends?" Yuki Nodded. "I'm 17 years old and the only friend I have is Akio. His use to be human but got mutated into a husky and also Xever, but…..Akio is my closet friend and his like 17 as well."

Scarlet smile she was about to ask more until a voice shock them both.

"Um…..Did I interrupt anything?" Yuki and Scarlet turn around to see not only other than Raphael standing next to the wall looking at them.

**...**

**Well, I try to make her talk into a Brooklyn accent, and I think I did pretty well and also pretty well with this chapter. So I hope you guys like it! =D **

**Please Read and Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter 7! Enjoy! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT Characters. But I and my friend do own these OC's****.**

…**..**

TMNT: The Devil's Daughter.

"Uh, no…you didn't interrupt anything Raph?" said Scarlet "So what are you guys doing in here?" Said Raph as he looked up at them "Oh nothing, we're just talking is all." Said Scarlet

"…talking about what?" said Raph as he raised an eyebrow curiously Just then, the others came into the kitchen... "Hey Guys!" said Kate and Mikey "What's going on?" said Jane

"Just talking to Yuki." Said Scarlet. "You mean you're talking to the witch?" Angie asks. "Hey!" Yuki got up from the table and glare at Angie. "I ain't no witch bitch, da only witch around here is my father, not me!" Before Angie can say anything, Raph step in between them and stop them.

"Look, first no one is a witch, well except for da Shredder but again no one is a witch!" Angie blinks a couple of times before saying. "Fine….I'm sorry." Yuki just huff and look away.

Scarlet then got up and said. "Angie why don't you go and I don't know gets the plates ready for breakfast?"

Angie sighs but did as she was told. Scarlet then look at Raph who was blushing and then look at the others who look confuse as to what just happen, especially confuse to as why Raph is blushing.

Leo then walks up to Yuki and asks. "How do you feel?" Yuki said nothing but shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes." Then Angie came back with the plates and set them on the table while Mikey went off to make breakfast.

(-)

Hours have past and Yuki was walking around the lair exploring, while she was walking she saw Angie sitting on the couch watching animal planet. Yuki sighs, she hates to say it but she probably should say sorry to her for yelling.

She sighs again and walks over to the couch and sat next to her. "Um…hey." Angie looks at Yuki and said. "Um..hey, er…what are you doing?" "Exploring the lair."

Then she turns to the TV to see that she was watching funniest animal videos. (Same as Americans funniest home video)

"I use to watch those when I was just a kid." Angie eyes widen and said. "You watch this? I thought you watch horror or stuff like the show The Walking Dead or something." Yuki chuckles. "I don't only watch those things, I also like to watch stuff on animal planet when I'm bored, and I also love to watch anime and some cartoons on TV, but The Walking Dead is my favorite TV show."

Angie nodded but said nothing. After a few minutes Yuki turn to Angie and asks. "So, do you like Donnie?" Angie swung her head to look at Yuki and frown. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Yuki chuckles again. "Is alright, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Angie sighs and said. "Can I ask you a question?" Yuki smile and nodded, Angie sighs again and said with a nervous look on her face. "Can you tell me about your….p-past?

…**..**

**Looks like Angie wants to know about her back ground. But that will be in the next chapter. **

**Please Read and Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

The Devil's Daughter (TMNT collab Part 8)

Written Chapter By: MarieandKirby97 (from deviantART)

* * *

><p>"…I'd rather not talk about it." Said Yuki<p>

Yuki didn't say anything after that. Angie understood what Yuki meant, it took her a while as well for her to tell the others about her past…

"It's okay Yuki, I understand. You don't have to tell me, you can tell me when you want to tell me." Said Angie

"…thanks." Said Yuki

"No problem." Said Angie

Angie then got a pillow from close by and put it behind her back…

"Ah, there we go. That feels better." Said Angie as she relaxed

She then turned to Yuki and smiled…

"You know, your alright Yuki." Said Angie "Besides the yelling part that happened…but don't worry I'm over that now"

She then saw a funny video on the TV screen…

"Haha, I don't know how they find these videos, but they sure are funny." Said Angie with a chuckle "…don't you agree?"

"Yeah, they are." Said Yuki

After a little bit, Scarlet came into the living room and sat near Angie and Yuki…

"…what are you both watching in here?" said Scarlet

"Just some funny animal videos…why?" said Angie

"I'm just curious is all. Anyway, Kate and Mikey are making snacks you guys want me to try and sneak you something?" said Scarlet

"What were they making?" said Yuki

"Yeah." Said Angie

"I couldn't get a good look at it from where I was, but I can go look if you want." Said Angie

Suddenly, Angie's stomach growled loud…

"…fine." Said Angie covering her stomach and blushing

"Okay, be right back." Said Scarlet

She headed into the kitchen to see what Kate and Mikey were making…when she peeked inside, she noticed Kate and Mikey making something look like Pizza Gyoza. It was a huge platter of them as well, she grew hungry as well. Scarlet then noticed Raph sneaking a piece of Pizza Gyoza, she couldn't help but stare a little...again. After a bit, she snapped out of her thought and saw Raph heading her way.

She quickly hid close by so she wasn't seen. Raph exited the kitchen and headed for the pit…once she saw him get there. She snuck into the kitchen…

"Hey guys." Said Raph "What are you watching?"

"…just some funny videos, why?" said Angie

She honestly didn't like talking to Raph that much, she didn't like the way he treated Donnie sometimes and she would help Mikey out, along with Kate, whenever something was bugging him…

"…mind if I join you?" said Raph

…to be continued…


	9. Authors Notes

**Hey Guys, It's Me. Scar Lopez**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Have been busy with school & whatever.**

**But just to let you guys know, ****I will write every two chapters every Saturday & Sunday! (Depends if there isn't any event in the way.) I will also start a project on 'Five Nights At Freddy's' (Yes, I like FNAF) that sorry will be a huge project of mine so the other stories will be slow to upgrade. **

**Hope hope you guys understand. :)**


End file.
